Bedriegers!
by I kissed a vampire
Summary: Oneshot: Nessie hoort haar moeder en Jacob ruzie maken. Waarover praten ze? En wat kan zo erg zijn dat ze twijfelt aan de eerlijkheid van haar familie en waardoor ze uiteindelijk wegloopt. geschreven voor een wedstrijd


**A/N: Dit is een oneshot die ik geschreven heb voor een wedstrijd.**

**De opdracht luidde als volgt:**

_Het verhaal moet minstens 1 pagina zijn en maximaal 2 pagina's.  
Je mag zelf weten over wie het gaat, maar Edward, Bella en Renesmee MOETEN er in voorkomen_

_Deze zinnen moeten er in voor komen:  
"Pas op, Emmet gaat je slaan."  
"Wat bedoel je daarmee?!"  
"Als je nu niet op houdt, roep ik Edward."  
"Sorry, ben je nu bang?"  
"Ik denk dat ik beter even weg kan gaan..."_

_Maar deze zinnen mogen niet achter elkaar komen. Er moeten minstens drie zinnen tussen zitten.  
_

**_Als je ook wil meedoen aan de huidige opdracht of je wilt de andere inzendingen lezen, kan je op mijn profiel de link vinden._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Bedriegers!**

.

.

.

_"_**Ik denk dat ik beter even weg kan gaan."**

Ik draaide me om en liep de kamer uit. Eenmaal buiten haalde ik diep adem en liep toen zo snel als ik kon het bos in. In de verte hoorde ik Esmé tegen mama zeggen dat ze me beter even alleen konden laten. Toen ik ver genoeg was om niks meer te horen en zeker was dat niemand me achterna zat, zakte ik in elkaar tegen een boom. Voor een keertje wenste ik dat ik niet zo'n goed geheugen had, dat ik alles wat net was gebeurd zou kunnen vergeten. Maar het kon niet. Ik deed mijn ogen dicht en alles wat ik niet wilde zien en horen verscheen op mijn netvlies.

_

* * *

_

_Ik kwam net terug van school en wou het huis binnengaan toen ik mijn moeder en Jacob hoorde praten. Ik stopte, nieuwsgierig._

_"Bells, alsjeblieft. Ik ben er zeker van dat ze blij gaat zijn."_

_"Daar gaat het niet om Jacob. Ik wil niet dat jullie samen in een hotelkamer slapen kilometers van huis. Ness is nog véééél te jong."_

_"Ow, komaan Bella. Je weet ook wel dat ik nooit iets zou doen wat ze niet wil. Ik zou Ness nooit pijn doen."_

_"Hoe kan ik daar nu zeker van zijn? Als ik me niet vergis heb ik je ooit zelfs eens in je gezicht geslaan omdat je me gekust had, terwijl ik dat duidelijk niet wilde."_

_Hoe ik mezelf toen heb overeind gehouden, hoe het komt dat ik niet recht op mijn gezicht gevallen was of naar binnen was gerend, begrijp ik nog steeds niet. Maar ik had zoveel zin om naar binnen te gaan en te schreeuwen '**Wat bedoel je daarmee?!' **totdat ze me hadden gezegd dat het allemaal één misverstand was of totdat de verborgen camera's werden getoond. In plaats daarvan bleef ik stok stijf staan en luisterde gespannen naar Jake, nog steeds hopend dat hij mama ging zeggen dat ze gek werd._

_"Auwch, Bella. Ik had niet van jou verwacht dat je hier moeilijk over ging doen. Natuurlijk heb ik je toen gekust, een jongen kan ook maar hopen. Moest ik toen geweten hebben wat er ging gebeuren had ik er zelfs niet eens aan gedacht. Please? Op een dag zal je het toch moeten toelaten hoor, tenzij je ons ongelukkig wil hebben." Jake begon nu te smeken. 'Natuurlijk heb ik je toen gekust, een jongen kan ook maar hopen.' Jacobs woorden bleven in mijn hoofd rondzweven. ' Moest ik toen geweten hebben wat er ging gebeuren had ik er zelfs niet eens aan gedacht.' En wat bedoelde hij hiermee?_

_"**Als je nu niet ophoudt, roep ik Edward." **Ik hoorde haar naar de woonkamer stappen waar Emmett en papa zaten. Jake volgde haar._

_"Jacob, nee is nee! Ga naar huis!" Mama was nu aan het roepen._

_"Bellaaaa," probeerde Jacob nog een keer._

_"Jacob, je hebt gehoord wat ze zei." Nu ging Emmett hem er ook nog eens mee bemoeien._

_"**Pas op, Emmett gaat je slaan." **Papa waarschuwde hem nog maar het was te laat, ik hoorde Jake schreeuwen van pijn en kwam automatisch in beweging. Zonder na te denken liep ik het huis binnen. Ik ontmoette 4 paar geschrokken ogen. Zonder iets te zeggen liep ik naar Jacob toe._

_"Gaat het een beetje?" hoorde ik mezelf vragen toen ik opeens alles weer herinnerde van wat er net was gebeurd. Ik schoot onmiddellijk recht. Jake reikte zijn hand naar mij zodat ik hem kon rechttrekken. Ik nam zijn hand en snokte eraan."Euh, bedankt," zei hij nogal geschrokken."Nessie? Wat scheelt er?"_

_"Jij vraagt me wat er scheelt? Nadat ik moet aanhoren hij Jake jou verteld dat hij je heeft gekust vraag je me wat er scheelt." Ik zag Jacob met open mond naar me staren._

_"**Sorry, ben je nu bang? **Heb je me nog nooit horen roepen dan? Wel? Wat hebben jullie nog meer voor me achtergehouden? Dat papa mijn vader niet is? Dat Jake mijn vader is? Of is het Jasper? Weet je wat, het kan me allemaal geen barst schelen. Bedriegers!"_

_

* * *

_

Ik wist wel dat ik stomme dingen had gezegd maar het kwam vanzelf.

Op een bepaald moment moet ik dan toch weer even helder hebben kunnen denken want anders zat ik hier nu niet. Ik droogde mijn tranen aan mij mouw en begon te lopen. Na enkele uren rondgedwaald te hebben zakte ik in mekaar van moeite. Ik was alles kwijt. Mijn familie, mijn ouders, Jacob. Mijn beste vriend, mijn eeuwige liefde. Maar het was duidelijk niet wederzijds.

Oh, Jake. Mijn Jake, die mijn Jake helemaal niet is.

Wenend viel ik in slaap op de natte ondergrond van het stille bos.

_

* * *

_

**_Zo, ik vraag me af wat jullie er van vinden._**

**_REVIEW!!!_**

**_XX_**


End file.
